Old-Fashioned Dade
" " is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Harvey Beaks. It was officially due paired with "The Almighty Foo" on June 20, 2015. Synopsis Dade is excited to spend time with Harvey at the annual Old-Fashioned Days festival. Plot Dade takes a look at the many photos of him and Harvey doing a lot of activities together as his little brothers and sisters walk into his room quietly and stared at him from behind. Once Dade began to noticed, he angrily yelled at them to leave his room as his younger siblings ran out laughing and giggling. Then Dade walks over to Harvey's to greet him only to realize that Fee and Foo are coming with Harvey much to Dade's disappointment. Harvey, Dade, and the twins arrive to the annual Old-Fashioned Days festival to go on some rides, play games, and such. While Harvey and the twins were having so much fun, Dade was having a hard time trying to. He even attempted to win a prize for Harvey by trying to knock down a triangular pile of lava lamps with a ball, but ends up missing every single time. Fee and Foo, however, managed to knock all six lava lamps down with just one ball spat out of Foo's mouth with Fee's powerful punch in Foo's gut, and won a Sweet Baby Hannah for Harvey. Furiously at the twins and since Dade wanted to spend the night with Harvey and without Fee and Foo, Dade overheard the ride operator being told that the controls must be supervised or else the ride will go crazy. Just as the kids were about to go on the Disco Go! ride until Dade deceived Fee and Foo into believing that the controls verbally insulted them. The twins begin attacking the controls and caused the Disco Go! ride to spin uncontrollably. Then Officer Fredd arrived to electrocute and throw Fee and Foo out of the festival. Harvey tried to stop Officer Fredd from doing so, but Dade insisted that he should let Fee and Foo go and spend the rest of the night with Dade. However, it turns out that Harvey cares so much for the twins that it's really hard to try and have fun without them. So Dade decided to make things right by getting Fee and Foo back into the festival. The three sneak back in by hiding in one of the drums. Dade felt so guilty for trying to get rid of the twins all day. Fee intended to get back at Officer Fredd for kicking her and Foo out, but Dade confessed that he was responsible, which angered her to the point of beating up Dade. Onstage, Dade started singing a disco song about why he wanted Harvey all to himself as Fee and Foo joined in. They finished the song together about how they all love Harvey. Then Harvey came onto the stage that he enjoyed their song as Officer Fredd spotted them. As the kids began running away from Officer Fredd laughing joyfully, they all got zapped by him. Characters Major Characters *Dade *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo Supporting Characters *Officer Fredd Minor Characters *Claire (cameo) *Piri Piri (cameo) *Kratz (cameo) *Technobear (cameo) *Rooter (cameo) *Princess (cameo) *Miriam Beaks (cameo) *Irving Beaks (cameo) *Dade's siblings (cameo) Music *We All Love Harvey Trivia *This is the first time Fee and Foo wore a different outfit instead of their usual attires throughout the entire episode except in the prologue. *Foo was voiced by Tom Robinson in this segment. *Foo was originally going to dress up as a punk rocker, but it was decided that he should dress up as a banana for added humor. http://chgreenblatt.tumblr.com/post/119550969072/hayoubi-heres-some-costume-designs-i-played *The fates of the people on the Disco Go! ride is never explained. Before Dade tricked Fee and Foo into messing with the controls, the head technician clearly says that if such a situation happens people could literally die. And there were indeed people on the ride when it broke off it's stand, spinning out of control causing chaos in the festival. Seeing as the Festival wasn't immediately cancelled, it can be safety assumed no-one was hurt. *This disco song at the end was to the tune of "I Love the Night Life (Disco 'Round)" by Alicia Bridges. Gallery References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes